


Simple but Effective

by A-Subject-In-A-Simulated-Universe (AlwaysWithEntropy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Crack, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tobira!Bun, Traps, Uchiha!Cats, now it is kinda sad, well it was before it had a real plot :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/A-Subject-In-A-Simulated-Universe
Summary: Madara goes looking for his brother and gets wrapped up into a plot to kidnap an adorable bun.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 237
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm I just wanted to get this out of my system because I cannot stop thinking about it because Tobira!Bun is the best <3 I know it is not the best because I wrote it fast and barely edited it but I want to be done because I do need to focus on my work instead of fantasizing about the Bun being fawned over and possibly ravished...(I will eventually fix this when I can spare the time and be not so rushed) Also, I never gave Tobira!Bun an age but I picture him young so I am just going give this an underage archive warning just in case which is why I put this as a teen rating.

Madara was going to kill Izuna when he found him. On second thought he was going to throw him into a koi pond first then he was going to kill him. He had been missing for more than a week now, even though it was a simple retrieval mission. It was driving Madara sick with worry as he ran through the trees and he had finally become desperate enough to ask Hashirama to talk to the trees to see if they knew where his precious otouto was. Which was very creepy to watch and it admittedly made Madara question his friend’s sanity, but at this point, he was desperate enough. 

Now crossing Senju lands was probably a death sentence for any Uchiha however every second that ticked by could mean life or death for Izuna and Izuna dying was unthinkable so it was a risk he had to take. So engrossed in his thoughts about all the gruesome deaths Izuna could be experiencing right now Madara almost missed his brother’s chakra signature flicker before being suppressed again. Startled he missed the next branch and fell hard onto the ground. When he recovered Madara ran toward where he felt Inzuna’s presence and when his otouto appeared in his sight completely unharmed he was relieved. The feeling was short-lived however and quickly transformed into rage. What was Izuna doing here when he should have been at home?! 

Izuna was kneeling behind some bushes when he glanced behind him to see who was approaching had the gall to look surprised to see him, “Aniki?”. 

Madara was so going to throttle him. He opened his mouth to shout at his brother but was interrupted with a forceful “Shush!” 

“Stop gaping like a fish and come over here.” Izuna beckoned him forth. Stunned Madara obeyed only to be quickly told off. “On your hands and knees idiot or he might see you and don’t forget to hide your chakra signature!” his brother hissed. When he finally made it over there he could practically see his brother vibrating with excitement his tail flicking back and forth in restlessness. 

“Why have you been gone so long!? And why are you on Senju lands? Do you want to die?!” Madara angrily whispered. 

Izuna sighed dreamily before turning serious, “I have found the most adorable thing in the world and I want it.” 

Madara facepalmed, “What is wrong with you!”

“Don’t give me that look Aniki. You haven’t seen him yet!” 

Madara swears Izuna is going to be the death of him one day, “It's a he!? Izuna are you out of your mind? What exactly are you planning on doing?!” 

Izuna looked smug, “I’ll show you.” He parted the bushes and Madara peeked through the opening. There was a small clearing and in the middle of it was a large open box propped up with a stick. Said stick was tied with transparent string which lead all the way into Izuna’s hand. Underneath the box was a blueberry tart sitting on a small cloth. Madara groaned. Why was his brother like this?

“Don’t look at me like that Aniki!” Izuna pouted. “I have been watching him for several days now and I have determined that this is the best way to do it.” 

There was a rustle in the bushes across the clearing. 

Like lightning, Izuna covered Madara’s mouth with his hand, “Quiet! He is coming back.” 

Madara yanked Izuna’s hand away because number one...gross and number two he was actually curious about what held his brother’s attention for so long. He couldn’t resist a look. There was more rustling before a figure emerged and Madara was easily as smitten as his brother. The young boy was pale with snow-white hair and delicate and fuzzy pointed ears and was wearing a short yukata and carrying an armful of nuts and berries. Madara didn’t know which one he wanted more to devour this beautiful creature or cuddle it to death. And when the boy bent over to look at something giving Madara a glimpse of a fluffy tail he nearly swooned. “I want him,” Madara said simply. 

Izuna scowled, “I saw him first!” 

Madara stared into Izuna’s eyes, “Share or I will drag you back home right now and keep you there forever in compensation for all the worry you caused me.” 

Izuna glanced at the bun and back at Madara trying to gauge how serious he was. After a beat, he nodded sullenly and they turned their attention back to the sweet bun who dropped his berries and nuts to inspect the box with the blueberry tart. It was impossible to know what the bun was thinking right now, but if it didn’t fall for Izuna’s silly trap he was going to go chasing after it himself regardless of the consequences. To his surprise, the bun crawled right under to get the tart and started happily munching away at it. In a flash, Izuna was up running and yanked the string causing the box to fall over the Bun. While the bun was still confused and in shock he slapped a seal on the box trapping the bun inside. Izuna turned around and grinned at his brother, “And you thought this wouldn’t work.” 

Madara just rolled his eyes in response. 

There was banging coming from inside the box and muffled, “Let me out!” could be heard. Then variations of “Anija! Anija help me!” 

There was a smidge of guilt when they added a silencing seal to the box, but they got the bun so all was well. Together they grabbed opposite ends of the box and started off in the direction of the Uchiha compound.


	2. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna forgets something important

It was slow going back home since they couldn’t dash through the trees with such a delicate package in tow. Thankfully the little bunny had stopped trying to kick his way out fairly quickly which made the job easier. Though despite their precautions to handle the box with care Izuna felt a pit of unease grow within the pit of his stomach. 

“Aniki?”

“Yes, Izuna?” 

“Did we do something wrong?” 

Madara stopped walking and turned to look at his brother, “What do you mean?”

Izuna shrugged, “I don’t know if I feel like I did something really really bad.” 

“I still don’t understand.” 

Izuna sighed exasperatedly, “Just set the box down for a moment and let me think”. The box was gently set down on the grass. Madara sat on it while he watched his brother pace back and forth muttering to himself.

“Let’s see. I stalked the bunny for 4 days...I shoved him into a dark box...I kidnapped him...took him away from his family...possibly traumatized for life???” Izuna shook his head, “Nah that is not it…” 

Madara was dozing off when he suddenly snapped to attention at Izuna’s loud yell of triumph. 

“I forgot air holes!!” Izuna shouted gleefully. Madara blinked at him. A beat of silence passed for the implication of that exclamation to sink in. “Oh crap I forgot air holes!” Izuna shoved Madara off the box and opened the box tossing the lid aside. Picking himself off the ground and brushing the dirt off Madara joined Izuna. Both brothers peaked inside. The poor thing had passed out curled up into a small ball at the bottom. Izuna gingerly lifted the bunny out of the container and cuddled it to his chest whispering apologies. 

Shock eventually dissolved into fighting. 

“You pushed me into the dirt! It is going to take me ages to get it out of my hair!” 

“Boo-hoo! The bunny was way more important!” Izuna shot back. Madara glared hotly at him.

“Speaking of that I can’t believe you forgot air holes!!! You could have killed him!” 

“I didn’t mean to!” 

Madara threw his head back and laughed, “you didn’t mean to doesn’t change the fact that he could of died!” The laughter abruptly cut off, “Due to your idiocracy we could of lost this fluffy treasure forever.”

They sat in sullen silence with Izuna slowly carding his fingers through the albino’s hair. The small bunny was eventually handed to Madara so Izuna could poke holes in the lid of the box with a kunai so the same mistake wasn’t repeated twice. While waiting for the job to be finished Madara was observing the little bunny, watching the small chest rise and fall and the ears twitch from time to time when a bird chirped from the woods. He gently brushed a lock of hair from the Bunny’s face and let his head rest on his thigh. 

Izuna was just finishing up when the Bun started to wake, whimpering and squirming. Izuna rushed over to return the bunny to the box, but as soon as he got close and reached out a hand its eyes flew open and it clamped its teeth down into soft skin. Eyes widened at the aggression. 

Madara watched in fascination as he watched his brother fail around trying to dislodge the Bunny who was stubbornly biting him. 

“Aniki he is biting me!!! Help me you lazy jerk!!! “

Madara just shook his head and tried to contain his laughter. 

After awhile the Bun let go on his own and tried to run, but Madara was ready for it and caught him. He sat with the escapee in his arms pinning the Bunny’s arms to his sides and rested his chin on top of the squirming one’s head between the ears.

“Let me go!” the Bunny cried trying to get free. 

“Hush little one unless you want to tell me your name.” 

The Bunny pouted, “ If I tell you will you met me go?” 

Madara shrugged he was just waiting for Izuna to recover, “Depends…”

The little Bunny was silent before answering, “Tobirama”

“Well Tobirama-chan I am Madara. I am pleased to finally know your name.” 

Tobirama craned his neck upwards to look at him, “Will you let me go now?” 

Madara looked back, “No.” 

“But you said!” 

“I said it depends, now stop complaining.” The little bun was silent and Madara gently wiped away the tears rolling down Tobirama’s face. 

Izuna then came over nursing the bitten hand glaring kunai at him, “You suck.”

Madara smiled at the barb, “I think you should be saying thank you.

Izuna sputtered, ”Thank you? Thank you for what! You let your younger brother struggle alone! If anything you should be apologizing to me!” 

“I caught the bun while you were busy crying over your bitten hand” 

“But it hurttttt you bully!” Izuna whined. 

“You deserved it.” Madara pointed out, “You almost killed Tobirama-chan here.” He gave the little Bunny a shake. 

Izuna was confused, “Who?”

Madara rolled his eyes, “The only other person here idiot...the bunny you kidnapped remember?” 

“Ohhhh!” 

Madara sighed, “Whatever let us just get a move on. Where is the box?”

“It is over here.” Izuna led the way while Madara carried the little bun close to his chest feeling its little terrified heartbeat and trembles it was trying to hide. Poor thing all would be better when they got back home. At the sight of the box, Tobirama started struggling. Madara tightened his hold, “None of that now, be a good bunny.” 

“No!! Let me go!! Please!” 

Madara just shook his head while Izuna looked away. 

Salty tears stained Madara’s clothes as the little Bun cried into them, wrinkling them as well as he clung to the fabric. 

Madara pressed a kiss to the Bun’s forehead, “It won’t be long now. I promise we will be quick.” He pried the bun off him and lowered the Bunny back into the box and sealed it closed once more cutting off the buns cries as the silencing seals took effect. 

He met Izuna’s eyes, “ A necessary cruelty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it started out silly but then it got sad at the end and now I am sad :(


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Butsuma & Tajima stage right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finally watching the Founders arc I have realized I dug my self into a hole concerning plot, but then again I realized that this is fanfiction and I can do what I want :D 
> 
> So I made it so Madara & Hashirama met earlier and Kawarma is not dead...good for Kawarma I guess \0/
> 
> Also, I think I messed up on the Japanese honorifics so I am really sorry if I did and it would not be unwelcome for someone to point that out to me so I can fix it.

Hashirama was patiently waiting for Tobirama to come back to continue where they left off during their picnic. In the meantime, he took it upon himself to entertain his two littlest brothers by tossing them up in the air with his Mokuton and catching them before they hit the ground. 

“Higher Nii-san! Higher!” 

They shrieked with joy as he acquiesced to their request. Hashirama enjoyed watching his little brothers have fun. Eventually, they had to stop as Hashirama was becoming exhausted from maintaining the jutsu for so long. They whined and pouted about it for a while before badgering him with questions.

“When is Tobirama-nii coming back? Where did Tobirama-nii go? What is Tobirama-nii doing?” 

All valid questions Hashirama wanted answered as well. It had been well over two hours since Tobirama had wandered off to pick some more berries. He grabbed both of Kawarma and Itama’s hands, “Why don’t we look for him together?” 

They set off together with Itama and Kawarma eventually taking lead hopping over tree roots and picking up rocks and fallen leaves as if their brother might be hiding under them. 

“Don’t leave my sight okay?” Hashirama shouted. 

“Okay! Nii-san!” was the reply. 

They called out for their brother until their voices went hoarse and the sun started to go down. With no Tobirama and waning light, they were forced to concede defeat and return home. Kawarma was handling it a bit better than Itama who had started to cry. 

“Tobirama-nii is dead!” He wailed. 

“You can’t know that!” scolded Hashirama, “Now stop scaring your brother.” He took a deep breath and got down on his knees to look Itama in the eye and gave him and Kawarma a hug, “Your brother is a resourceful and smart bunny, we will tell father and he will be back with us in no time. So chin up Tobirama wouldn’t want you to be sad.” 

Two small faces nodded. 

They made their way back to the clan compound and towards their father, Senju Butsuma’s office where he would probably still be working. 

“Wait out here while I talk to Father,” ordered Hashirama. He knocked on the door and waited for a muffled “come in” to open it. Hashirama walked in and closed the door behind him and stood before his father’s desk head bowed in shame. 

“What is it Hashirama?” Butsuma asked dismissively writing a reply to the request of one of the elders. 

Hashirama fidgeted before bursting into tears unable to hold up his facade anymore, “Tobirama is missing! We were having a picnic in the forest when I told Tobirama that it would be nice to have some berries to eat with the food we packed.” Hashirama started hyperventilating, “He- he said he-he knew where some w-were and went to go find them and did-didn’t r-r-return!!!”

The writing utensil Butsuma was using clattered to the ground. 

Hashirama wiped the tears out of his eyes, “I know it was my fault, but I didn’t know he would get lost...” 

Butsuma was silent.

Hashirama trembled, “I didn’t mean to…” 

Only his quiet sobs could be heard throughout the room. It made Hashirama angry that his father wasn't saying anything. Why didn't he seem to care that Tobirama was missing?! 

"What is wrong with you!" Hashirama shouted, "Your son is missing and you're just sitting here! Are you really that cold-hearted?!"

He recoiled at the harsh sound of Butsuma's chair scraping backward across the floor. He tried to make himself smaller as his father stalked toward him.

A large hand gripped his chin and forced him to look up to see his father's chest heaving in anger, his face twisted in unbridled fury for accusing him of not caring.

“Watch over the remainder of your brothers while I am gone and pray that I am not too late to find him.” he hissed.

\--------------------------

Uchiha Tajima looked over the box Izuna and Madara had deposited in the middle of his office, “Is this what took you so long to return to us Izuna?”

Izuna averted his gaze and nodded. 

“Anything you want to tell me before I open it?” 

Both boys shook their heads. 

Tajima partially removed the cover of the box and looked in, paused for a moment and sealed back up the box. 

“Sons, who is this?”

Madara answered, “That is Tobirama-chan.” 

The expression on Tajima’s face remained impassive, “Thank you, Madara, that will be all. You all may now leave my presence.” 

“Tou-san?” Izuna asked confused. He shifted uncomfortably not liking neither positive nor negative reaction of his Father. 

“Leave!” He thundered. 

Izuna flinched at the anger contained in that single word and before he had time to process this command he was dragged out by Madara. 

Once they were gone Tajima made sure those two were not eavesdropping he locked the door and he got on his knees. Tajima reopened the box. He gently reached in and pulled out quietly sobbing bunny. It squirmed trying to get away and Tajima let it. 

Tajima watched the poor thing’s eyes dart around looking for a way out. The bunny made a dash for the door, finding it locked turned around and made eye contact with Tajima. Its eyes went wide and it visibly quaked in fear. Neither Tajima or Tobirama moved. After a minute the bunny still haven't relaxed its position plastered against the solid door. 

Tajima sighed, “I assume they grabbed you without warning and without your consent?” 

Tobirama debated whether to answer, before cautiously nodding wary of this new stranger. 

Tajima sighed harder at his son’s foolishness, “I apologize on my son's behalf. I ask for your forgiveness as they are still young and learning.” 

The bunny still looked frightful and stammered out, “W-What is going to happen to me?” 

Tajima shrugged, “I have an idea what happened but I would like the full story before I make a decision. So please I would like an honest version from you first before I hear it from them.” 

Tobirama sniffed and rubbed at his eyes and explained that he was collecting berries and other edibles for his brothers he spotted the tart underneath the box. It was his favorite dessert and crawled underneath to get it and got caught. The small bunny started crying again. 

Tajima frowned, “Would you like a hug?” He opened his arms and the little bunny ran right into them and buried his face into his shoulder. The poor thing was trembling like a leaf in the wind. He patted Tobirama’s back, “There, there.” 

Eventually, the bunny graduated from a hug to petting while he sat in Tajima’s lap being regaled with tales of mundane clan life until he calmed down. He gently rocked the bun back and forth, “Is it okay if I call my sons back in here now to explain themselves and to make amends?” 

The bunny buried his face in Tajima’s clothing and shook his head. 

“Come on now it would not be good to part on such bad terms now would it?” he cajoled. The bunny didn’t budge. 

“Okay, is there any way you could forgive them for taking you?”

Tajima heard a muffled “no” and he sighed. They were going to be here for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, but I made Tajima a really nice guy and that is a really sketchy characterization on my part, but Tobirama needed some comfort and he sure as heck wasn't going to want it from his kidnappers (-3-) 
> 
> But hey! I am almost done with this story ^-^ which is a miracle because I am a major procrastinator. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't hopefully you will find something else that is more your cup of tea!


End file.
